Unusual Love
by Yuna Yami Mouto
Summary: College drama! The most handsome professor, Seto Kaiba, has fallen in love with one of his students. The numerous difficulties he goes through and gives his beloved just to get a chance are often ruined by the jealous girls that want the man for themselves. Read and find out if Seto succeeds! Fem!YamixSeto Kaiba
1. 11

**Unusual Love**

 **Summary: College drama! The most handsome professor, Seto Kaiba, has fallen in love with one of his students. The numerous difficulties he goes through and gives his beloved just to get a chance are often ruined by the jealous girls that want the man for themselves. Read and find out if Seto succeeds! Fem! Yami×Seto Kaiba**

Yuna eagerly went to the scoreboards in order to see if she passed the last test, only to frown when she notices that, unfortunately, she will have to redo it. She sighs, knowing that she did great, but also knowing that her sensei was a perfectionist.

Yuna sighed as she turned around and walked away, completely oblivious to the way the other students were staring after her. Yuna was unnaturally beautiful, yet she used no cosmetics. She has a great figure, but she has never been in a gym. Her skin is perfect, yet she never used any insane amount of creams to keep it like that. She has a great built, although she's rather short. Her hair is beautifully arranged in her heavily layered hairstyle that was slightly gravity defying and spiky. Her limbs were long and slim while her proud ivory, swan-like neck was long and elegant. Her sweet face was heart-shaped, with a petite nose and full lips, high cheekbones and the most mesmerizing crimson eyes that anyone has ever seen. Yuna didn't wear expensive things often. She liked simple shirts and jeans. although she owned more leather pants than one would think. The only thing she constantly wore was a little, gold upside down pyramid on a silver chain that her decades grandfather had given her.

The lovely girl was completely oblivious to what kind of reactions she was causing. Neither professors nor students could resist her charm, yet Yuna never thought herself to be pretty. It wasn't that she wasn't confident, it was just that she thought there were far more beautiful women out there and she considered herself to look more like a kid in men's eyes. She didn't even know just how many wanted her by any man that has reached puberty or wasn't gay.

Proof of that was how all the guys started fawning over her as she made her way down the hall. Some asked to carry her books, other wanted to follow her to her next class, those who shared classes with her asked to sit next to her, and many asked her for her help with something. Don't let the fact that she's been redoing the same exam five times now confuse you. Yuna Mouto was an incredibly smart girl with the highest average of the last three generations combined. She got 10's at every subject and she spoke five languages fluently.

It just oh so happened that her sensei was fired and now the only other professor that was left for the advanced calculus was a man only five years older than herself, Seto Kaiba. Yes, you heard right. The CEO of the infamous Kaiba Corp was teaching calculus and management at Yuna's college, and she was taking both courses for reasons she didn't understand. the handsome young man was as rude and arrogant as they came, but he was an excellent teacher and he was a perfectionist. It was said that he was teaching here from the age of 13, and he was now 25 and single! The entire college and any nearby college was crazy for the tall brunet. His blue eyes caused many to swoon or to break down in tears from his harsh glares.

Kaiba-sensei was forced into his current position by his now dead stepfather as it had been a punishment for something he had done as a kid. It was a well known rumor, and Yuna had never found it hard to believe. Her sensei was just brilliant, and it was said that whoever took his classes and passed had ended up with good paying jobs. But it wasn't enough for Yuna to just pass his class. She wanted to be the best and so she took as many tests as she needed to pass with a 9 or 10 mark. So far, the latest lesson was giving her some trouble and she was starting to think that she was going to fail in her wish. Whenever she did the test, she was sure it was going to be a perfect mark, but Kaiba-sense always found something that wasn't right and couldn't give her a maximum for the problem like she needed. She was stuck with getting 7's and 8's and she just couldn't get to a 9 no matter how much she studied. She stayed up all night for a week and studied all day, but she still couldn't get the right amount of points.

But what puzzled her greatly was the way Kaiba-sensei always had a gentle look in his eyes as he told her that she almost made it this time. The man was as cold as an ice cube, yet he seemed to warm up to her a bit more every time they speak. It made her feel somewhat ... special. It was nice.

Yuna was snapped out of her thoughts as the man of her thoughts made his way through the corridors. The girls around her squealed in excitement at seeing him and some of the guys tried to make it seem that they were good with the stoic brunet so they could get laid as return favors to girls that couldn't pass his classes. Yuna blushed without even knowing it as those glaring blue eyes met hers and as her sensei's face seemed to relax a little as he nodded at her in greeting. Always polite and well mannered, Yuna bowed at the waist as her professor stopped in front of her.

Seto Kabia was tall, lean and muscled with sharp features and high cheekbones. Dark blue eyes, tall, dark and handsome, he was the brunet dream of every girl in the world with his cocky confidence and arrogant smirk. He could have anyone he wanted, yet he was single and not at all searching. Of course, that's because he already found who he wants. But he wasn't about to try and get her affections through money and power. No. Seto found that this was the one and he knew that in order to get her affections he would have to work really hard for it. It was just strange to him. Seto didn't know much about the girl, other than that she wants to be someone who others can look up to. He knew she was different from just how persistent she was.

Stopping in front of her, Seto half smirked half smiled down at the only girl in the whole collage that didn't idolize him. ''Yuna.'' He said with a nod, enjoying the small blush on her cheeks. It was just far too cute to be ignored. This was a reaction she didn't seem aware of, but it happened every time he walked by. It pleased Seto immensely.

Straightening up, Yuna looked him in the eyes, something else that Seto admired. She wasn't falsely bashful. ''Kaiba-sensei.''

Seto sighed. He had been trying to at least become this girl's friend for as long as he had known her, but she still addressed him as her mentor. But it was to be expected, since they were on collage grounds. Maybe if her could ask her out for coffee? ''Are you busy during the next hour or so?''

The girl regarded her sensei for a few seconds before thinking about the question. No, she was free, but what could it possibly be that Kaiba would want with her? ''It depends, really. If it is something that would turn out to last longer than about an hour and a half, then I would have to say I'm not free since I have a lesson then.''

Seto smirked. ''Yes, you have a lesson in my class.'' Of course, he knew all her class schedules. And he was filling in for a sick professor. This was his best chance to get Yuna out of the college to see if he even had half a chance at changing her view of him as just her professor. ''So, you can come and join me for a coffee if you feel like it.'' Seeing the shocked expression on her face, Seto quickly made an excuse. ''I know you speak five languages-''

''Six.'' Yuna automatically corrected, having started on the sixth language half a year ago in secrecy.

Her companion chuckled, highly impressed. ''Well, I need to find someone, someone without a degree might I add, to join me in a conference with other companies, and I would feel bad if I just picked someone who wouldn't even understand what was being discussed. You are smart, well mannered and would understand what was talked about. But I would first have to give you a briefing, so why not now? Besides,'' He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in a bit. Yuna's unknowingly moved towards him and it gave Seto some hope that his advances weren't futile. ''I've been trying to get you to see me as something more than your sensei. It's just cruel, Yuna, acting that that's my only role.'' He was thinking of pouting for good measure, but he wouldn't do it with so many people here, watching. He wouldn't mind Yuna seeing, but there were too many witnesses.

Yuna blushed at the subtle, teasing reprimand and she was about to start apologizing, but Seto just chuckled at her and waved it off.

''So?''

Thinking it over, Yuna saw nothing wrong with it and so she nodded. ''Sure. If you are going to substitute our class, I have nothing to worry about.''

Satisfied, Seto bid her farewell until later after giving her directions to the cafe and left, purposely brushing his hand to hers as he passed by her. The people in the hall could only look on between the retreating form of the most stoic sensei and the most popular student, who was now blushing cheery red.


	2. 22

Kisara, a beautiful white-haired girl with deep blue eyes, was fuming as she heard the rumors. It was unacceptable! It would not happen if she had anything to do with it! She was the first who saw him, damn it!

No one dared to stop in front of the angry beauty as she stormed through the whole collage, searching for the girl that was responsible for all of this. Some even went as far as to jump far out of the way upon seeing her walking by, not wanting to get her anger directed at them. Kisara Kaiser was well known for her bad temper, as well as a good verbal lashing if she were in a particularly sadistic mood. There was a story that she had made a guy cry once, when she was really pissed about something.

It wasn't helping anyone's situation that the only people that could usually make her calm down were actually the reason she was so railed up in the first place.

You see Kisara, like the rest of the girls in the whole of Japan, was pinning after one handsome, young brunet businessman with eyes deeper than the deepest ocean. Seto Kaiba had been her obsession since the first time the youth had appeared on the national and international television. She made her father spend hundreds of thousands of yen just so she could get into the collage the infamous Kaiba-sensei was teaching in, and she had failed two years already just so she could stay near him longer. Everyone in the collage knew of her ''claim'' on the man, and even if they were his obsessive fans, no one dared make a move on the handsome man since they knew Kisara would give them hell should they do so.

Yuna was the only one oblivious to it.

To Kisara, Yuna had always been like a lost puppy in these buildings as she slowly climbed to the top of every professor's class until the professor of said class only wanted to talk to her. Kisara knew that the petite girl was indeed brilliant and very likable - she was the only girl Kisara hadn't called a whore when they first met - and it was just oh so logical that most of the collage was swooning every time she smiled. Other than her personality, Yuna was even beautiful and had an interesting fashion taste. But despite being so smart, Yuna seemed utterly oblivious to the attention she was attracting. Kisara often had to point out to her when other girls were trying to bring her down, or when cute guys were trying to flirt with her. But the information seemed to just bounce off of her as she told Kisara not to be silly and she continued on in her blissful ignorance. As girls became more aggressive with their tries to get Yuna down, the white-haired girl took a rather protective stance for the girl, at least until she saw the shining interest in Seto Kaiba's eyes every time he saw her somewhat friend.

Kisara had once asked her what she thought of the man, but Yuna's answer was so professional that Kisara felt bad for the man for a moment. But what froze her blood in her veins weren't the words, but the blush that had dusted the high cheekbones and the smile that graced full lips as Yuna spoke of the man. Kisara realized that the girl wasn't even aware of what was going on in her heart and she knew that if Yuna were ever to realize she had some feelings towards the man, Seto Kaiba would make a move the second he, too, saw those feelings.

Ever since then, Kisara had somewhat joined the other girls in making sure Yuna never thought much of herself, even though she felt a bit bad about it. Yuna was a far too good of a person for them to be treating her like this, but Kisara had made herself a promise. She would have Seto Kaiba to herself and she would not allow anyone else to take him away. Yuna was now her biggest threat.

So to hear that the man had asked her out for coffee ... Kisara wasn't sure if she had seen red or black in that moment, but she would make sure those were the only colors Yuna ever saw again.

Storming up to the doors of Yuna's dorm room, Kisara knocked loudly, but there was no answer. Angrily kicking the door with her leg, Kisara was surprised when a blond guy came up to her and asked her just what the hell she was doing.

''I'm trying to get that bitch to open the door!'' Kisara screeched and the blond had to rub his ear with a finger from how loud she was.

''Listen, I don't know what you've got against Yuna, but I won't allow you to break her door down. Besides, Yuna isn't even here. The last time I saw her was half an hour ago and she said she was going for coffee with someone.'' The honey-eyed blond said slowly, as if he was talking with a moron.

Kisara paled before screeching once more and leaving the confused young man to stare after her, before looking at the door of his friend's room. ''I don't know what you did to piss her off, Yuna, but I hope you know what you got yourself into.''

00000

Yuna couldn't help but fidget as she sat in a small cafe with her sensei, who insisted on both ordering for them and paying the bill. She had been arguing with him about the later for 15 minuets, but the clever businessman had won in the end. Pouting, she had crossed her arms and had refused to say anything, even as he reminded her that it was he that had invited her, not the other way around. ''Besides,'' He had said. ''What kind of gentleman would I have been not to pay, hm?''

Now, Yuna felt like she just wanted to hide beneath the table as she was sure her face matched the color of her eyes. This was probably the reason she never accepted any invitations to coffee and lunch; she was just far too awkward around people she didn't know all that well.

She startled when her sensei chuckled. ''You know, even if you wanted to hide underneath the desk, your hair would give you away.'' Seto enjoyed the pretty blush that his teasing comment had caused and he had to hide his smug grin behind a sip of his coffee. Yuna was so easy to read, yet so difficult to understand. It was just a good thing that Seto enjoyed challenges.

''I'm sorry, sensei. It's just that-''

''You're not used to this kind of thing, I know. But what I'm offering you could prove to come in handy one day. It's experience and it could be useful when you get a job.'' Yuna was stunned by not only Kaiba-sense's correct guess, but also for the fact he wasn't angry she was wasting his time with her answer. For a man of action and business, Seto Kaiba was actually quite calm when he wanted to be. He could deal with any situation with a cool head, a very useful trait he had. However, Yuna found it a little bit too frustrating at the moment. She was way out of her comfort zone and this man could see through it as if he were looking through fine glass.

''I am sorry, but I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job.''

It was unnerving.

Seto waved her halfhearted doubts with a small gesture of her hand. ''I don't think so. Your determination to be a good example for others and your work ethic, not to mention your personality traits all together, would make you perfect for the job.'' He smiled at her and enjoyed as she blushed at his praise. She was far too cute when she was like this. ''I think that everyone in my company would just adore you and I have no doubts that at the very least half of them will threaten me with bizarre things just so I give you the job, permanently.''

Yuna's blush got even darker and Seto had to chuckle. ''I think I could give it a try.'' Seto beamed and she knew that she would never regret her decision after all this job thing is over.

A few minutes of companionable silence later, Seto dared to ask a personal question. ''So, how's that brother of yours?''

Yuna visibly relaxed as she answered. ''Yugi is doing fine, although I think he's head over heals in love with Anzu Mazaki.'' She giggled and Seto smiled as she finally seemed calm around him. She talked about her brother for a good five minutes and Seto felt the need to point out to her that the younger man should at least pretend to be interested in lessons and not just stare off into space. This had earned a quiet laugh from his younger companion and he felt like he had finally gotten a bit closer to the girl. It was easy sailing after that, since Yuna seemed to feel like she was talking to a friend and not her respected sensei and they chatted and almost ended up late for the lecture.

As he held the lecture, Seto, for the first time, noticed that Yuna was friends with one of his least favorite students, Jounochi Katsuya. He knew that the guy's heart was mostly in the right place, but the blond man liked to test his patience far too much. Besides, even though the guy was at obvious disadvantages in this course, he still gave it his all, even though he was still a bonkotsu.

But ...

It's better that he not think about who he was to a _certain_ someone ... Seto shook his head and continued on.

That's when Seto noticed one more strange thing. Kisara. The girl was relatively nice, although not to everyone. But she had never had that strange look in her eyes as she stared at the only girl Seto had ever seen her being truly friendly to, who just also happened to be the girl Seto has very much fallen in love with. The look was as if she had betrayed her in some way and thus Kisara didn't know how to act around her anymore.

Seto was glad to see that, however, things were slowly returning to normal as Yuna smiled at Kisara and talked to her excitedly about something and Kisara's face softened in the presence of the most innocent girl in the university. It was almost as if Kisara couldn't help herself but be pleasant and friendly with Yuna and Seto swore he understood that feeling. There was just something about her that drew people to her that made Yuna so special. It just made him want to try harder to make her his.

Since this was not his lecture and only a few of his regular students were here, Seto had decided to make a quiz to keep them occupied and yet teach them something. una excelled, shining like a star since it seemed to be her goal to prove as the best student ever, a title held by thier youngest professor. Although there were many othes who knew quite a few of the questions and Seto was pleased that both Jounochi and Kisara were participating. And as thise two took part, so did the rest of the class. Seto was extremly pleased b the end of the lecture.

As he was getting out of the class, he saw Jounochi Katsuya throwing his arm across Yuna's shoulders in a friendly gesture. Seto still had to repress his jealousy as the girl laughed at something the blond said. That was when the two looked his way and the CEO scowled as the blond glared at him. Yuna, on the other hand, smiled shyly at him with a small smile. Jounochi saw this and his glare lessened as una said something to him. Kaiba cursed inwardly for being too far away to hear what they said, but was pleased when he saw Jounochi pushing Yuna his way.

Seto smirked at her, as she tried to resist, even though it was onl halfheartedly. And when Jounochi whispered something in her ear that finally made her stop struggling, she went slightly pale as she started walking his way. Seto was near celebriting in his mind when Kisara grabbed his elbow and dragged him away, leaving a sad looking Yuna behind them.


	3. 33

Yuna was a bit put off for the rest of the day. She didn't know why she was feeling this way, she never used to. And her day had been going so great so far. She even went for a coffee with someone other than Jou, which was a first, and she got an internship, and possibly even a future job spot! She should be happy all day long for it all, yet she felt really sad.

And she didn't even have Jou to cheer her up. He could always cheer her up!

She and Jou were best friends since, like, ever! They grew up in the same house, since their parents shared it ever since Yuna's mother died. Her father, Aknamkanon, decided to move from Egypt to his wife's home country so they could be far away from the place that reminded them so much of their mother. Yugi had been far too young to really remember her, but Yuna had some memories of her and it had been a bit hard on her.

Ever since they moved into the two story house, Jou had been bothering Yuna day and night, trying to get her out of her shy shell. And he had managed. Yuna had started smiling and laughing again. Jou always had some crazy hair-brained scheme up that blond head and he always got in trouble. Luckily for him, Yuna was always with him and as a good child, she always got Jou out of trouble. Her 'innocent' face always did the trick, even years later. Even now!

As they grew, Jou sort of got a crush on her, but Yuna never noticed and when he confessed, she asked if they could still be friends. Jou accepted, not wanting to lose such a deep and great friendship and soon his crush disappeared. They became even closer friends and soon came to see each other as siblings. They became almost inseparable, so when Yuna got a scholarship, Jou tried to get into the same high school and collage. When he couldn't get into the collage, Yuna gave him half her scholarship and her father paid the rest of it off, without problem. After all, he was successful enough as an archaeologist, what with discovering some crazy artifacts all around the world, until he, too, died. That had happened on the second month of university. Jou and Yugi had barely been able to get her out of her own shadows long enough for her to realize that life had to move on, no matter how much it had hurt.

Ever since then, she had decided, she wanted to be the best in everything. But the first thing she wanted to do was get her degree and take over the museum that had all of her father's artifacts and manage it. Then, she would get a degree in archeology and continue in his footsteps and even outdo him if she can. Ever since then, her goal was set and there were no distractions. Her only real true friends were Jounochi and Yugi, her younger brother, but she had also gotten close to Kisara.

And now there was Kaiba-sensei.

That's the thing that's been bothering her for the whole day! She had never felt anything like this before, for anyone. She had always thought that the closest she would ever get to another guy that wasn't her brother would be her friendship with Katsuya, yet what she felt about what happened after Kisara dragged away Kaiba-sensei was nothing she would have felt if she had dragged Jou away. It scared her to hell and back, she din't know what she felt and she had no one to talk to about it.

She was so deep in thought that she jumped almost four feet in the air when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned around at the chuckle she knew so well and she couldn't help the big grin that adored her face when she saw the brunet. She ran into his strong arms and hugged him for all that she's worth.

00000

Seto swore that all his employees were cowering away from him for the rest of the day. Mokuba, his right hand man and younger brother/only living family member he still cared about, said that if he continued glaring like that, his face would get stuck in such a scary expression. It actually caused Isono, the head of security at KC, who was always so serious, guffawed.

It only got Seto's scowl scarier and more employees hid for the rest of the working hours.

His day had been so great up until the moment outside the class, since he was dragged away by Kisara when Yuna was approaching him. And he had wanted to tell her to piss off so much, but she had asked him something regarding the class and he had no right as a teacher/professor to tell her he won't help her. He could get fired and then there goes both his reputation and his chances to get Yuna's affections. It just wasn't worth it.

The brunet sighed as he drove pass the collage campus, he looked out towards the dorms, only to stop so suddenly that the car behind him had to swivel out of the way, pressing their horn all the time. Seto paid it no mind, not even when the driver flipped him the middle finger(and that usually pissed him off so bad that he usually found them and sent them calls to court).

Because all he could see was Yuna walking hand in hand with a tall brunet guy, his hair reaching a bit over his shoulders and cut in an Egyptian style and dressed rather strangle, if you ask Seto. It was a fucking dress, damn it! Seto couldn't believe his blue eyes! Yuna had never shown any interest in anyone, and Seto dreaded to think this was why. It can't be! Yuna always blushed when he walked by! That could't be for nothing, right?

 _'I need to get to the bottom of this! I can't afford to make rash judgments! I'll have to get to the bottom of this!'_ Kaiba thought as he swiftly got out of the car. As he started walking towards them, now out of his suit and in a long, flowing white-as-snow trench coat and black shirt and pants with a big KC belt and two leather straps around his biceps and his ankles in the color that is even darker blue than his eyes, with black boots that probably cost more than a house, many heads turned and people were left in awe. Seto understood because he rarely walked around dressed like this, at least not walking through the streets.

And as if she somehow knew he was there, sensed him on some nonexistent level, Yuna turned around straight towards him and smiled. Seto's breath caught in his throat, not believing how beautiful she looked now, as if the sun and stars were shinning in her eyes that are the horizon at sunset. And that's when Seto noticed something else. Yuna looked ... relaxed. As long as Seto knew her, she was almost tense all the time, never truly at ease. In fact, the only time she looked this relaxed and happy, Seto thought with quickly growing pride, was when she had come out for coffee with him.

It left a warm feeling deep in Seto's chest.

And he felt warm somewhere else, too.

The way she was dressed probably wasn't helping any.


End file.
